The Chronicles of Life
by lalalarastagirl
Summary: What would have happened if Jake and Nessie left during the fight in Breaking Dawn and no one could find them after? What would happen if after seven long years of being seperated they decided to return. Find out in this alternate ending to Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns **_**Twilight**_**.**

**Author's Note: Anything in **_Italics_ **is Nessie's thoughts being projected to someone else. Please read and review.**

**PROLOGUE**

It had been seven long years since the day Nessie and Jake had run from that dreadful fight in the clearing. Nessie, fully mature and immortal at eighteen, and Jake, were living in an obscure cottage somewhere in the jungle. They had no way of knowing if their families were alive or dead, but they were too afraid to assume the worst. Nessie lay awake in the hot room, listening to the sounds of the jungle around them. She rolled over to Jake's sleeping form and pressed her ivory hand against his russet skin.

"_Wake up!_" She thought. He groaned and rolled over.

"What is it, Ness?" He reached up to her face and brushed back a bronze curl.

"I want to go back Jacob."

"Back where— back home?" She sent him a picture of the cottage where she lived, and then one of the Cullen's immaculate mansion. He reached over to her and grabbed the locket around her neck. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I'm really scared." She sent him pictures of their family's faces. Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Leah, Billy, Sue, Charlie. "All I have are these pictures, and the hope that they're all still alive. But if I find out, they might not be there and then I might lose the pictures. All that's keeping them here is this hope." After they escaped to Rio de Janiero, they decided together to hide somewhere else, scared of what they might learn if they were ever found. Now, after seven years, Nessie finally felt ready to learn the truth.

"I know. I get it. But if it's what you want— you know I can't say 'no'. So we'll leave. First thing in the morning. Okay?"

"_Thank you_."

"You know, I used to be in love with your mother. And when she was pregnant, and it was killing her, I hated you. But I couldn't stay away. I thought it was her keeping me there, but it was you. And as soon as I saw you, and I imprinted, I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you Renesmee."

"_I'm sorry_."

"Why?"

"You don't have a choice. You have to love me. You have no say."

"Hey, look at me. Nessie, I love you. Not just because I imprinted on you, but because you are amazing. I'm glad I imprinted on you. No, I'm ecstatic. Because you're special. Out of anyone in the world, I got you. Now go to sleep so we'll be rested for tomorrow."

"Okay. Hey Jake? _I love you too_."


	2. Chapter One

By the next night they were in Seattle. Only 150 more miles until they were home. Nessie and Jacob were both exhausted from the flight, but neither of them wanted to stop for the night. They walked into the tree line so Jake could phase. Nessie climbed on the huge wolf's back and he began to run top speed towards the Cullen's house. On the flight over, they had both decided this would be the first place to start. Twenty minutes later, they were there. Nessie climbed off Jake's back and stood frozen, looking at the immaculate house from the tree line where they were hidden. It was exactly the same as she remembered, but it looked empty. Jake appeared beside her, human again, and reached for her hand. Together, they began to walk towards their old home. The front door was unlocked. Nessie took a step in.

"Jacob! Wha— Nessie! Is that really you? Oh, you've grown! But I know it's you!" Alice suddenly appeared in front of Nessie and Jake gathering them up in her tiny arms and crushing them in a hug. "I didn't see you coming, well of course I didn't, but, yeesh, Jake, you stink!"

"And you smell like a basket of roses yourself."

"Why weren't you in Rio? Oh, here come sit down, we've got a lot of catching up to do. Come on!" She ushered them down to the couch. "Jazz is out hunting, but he should be back soon."

"Auntie, where's my parents. And Aunt Rose and Uncle Em, and Grandma and Grandpa? Why aren't they here?"

"Oh, Ness, they're all fine, don't worry. They're out looking for you. The fight never happened. We waited three days for the Volturi to leave and then we went to go and get you, but you weren't there, so we sent out search parties for you. Jazz and I stayed here in case you came back, and everyone else went out around the world trying to find you. Your parents have been in South America, Esme and Carlisle in Europe and Asia, Rose and Emmett in Africa, and the pack was searching here. We've been looking for all these years with out even picking up as much as a scent. You sure are good at hiding."

"When are they coming back?"

"They'll be back as soon as they can after I call them. Which I am going to do right now."

"Jake and I are going to go to the cottage. Okay?"

"Be back soon. Seth and Leah will probably be here in an hour."

"We will." Nessie grabbed Jake's hand. He was her one lifeline to her past. Together they left the Cullen's and went to her parent's cottage. When the got there, Nessie stopped in her tracks on the path.

"Jake, I can't. I can't go in. They were out looking for us, not here. This cottage has been empty this whole time. It's not— I can't."

"Ness, it's all right. This is your home. It's your parent's home. They're alive and you'll see them in a few hours. Come on, Nessie. You can do this, I'm here." He gently led her through the front door. She let go of his hand and walked forward through the halls, coming to a rest outside her parent's bedroom door. She pushed on the wood and cried out as it opened. The beautifully brilliant blue-white walls seemed to be glowing. The gossamer curtains over the bed were flowing like a breeze was hitting them. The pool outside was surrounded by hundreds of white roses that looked overgrown, but were, in fact, artfully pruned.

"Alice." Jacob came in behind her.

"What?"

"Alice was here. It doesn't look abandoned like I thought it would. It's like they've been here. Jacob, it's like they were here."

"See Ness, it's not that bad. And think, they'll be here in a few hours. You'll get to see them again. Have you been to your room yet?"

"No, why?"

"There's something on your bed." Nessie ran out of her parent's room and through the door of her own in no time. Se paused once she got to her bed and cried out when she saw the folded note on her pillow. She glanced around her room. It was the same as she left it; a wrought iron toddler bed in the middle, an extravagant book case full of poetry, a castle full of dolls, and her closet, well stocked by Alice. She looked down at her linen dress. She would need some new clothes soon. Jacob was standing in the doorway. She motioned for him to come in. They sat down on the bed, which was strong enough for two full grown adults despite the size. She nestled into his arm and unfolded the heavy linen paper.

_Darling Daughter-_

_We love you so much. We're sorry we had to let you go away from us, but at the time, it was the only safe way. Had we known the Volturi would have left without a fight, we would have never let you from our sight. Everyone is safe and fine, as we're sure Alice told you. We will be home soon, and you will be in our arms once again. We love you forever._

_-Your Loving Parents-_

She unfolded a smaller slip of paper and glanced at it before handing it to Jacob.

_Jacob, my Son-_

_You don't know how grateful I am for keeping my Renesmee safe. I know that when we met, you hated me for loving Bella, and I hated you in return, but I've come to realize that if it had not been for your love, I would have lost everything. Whether you realize it or not, you will always have a place in my heart, along with the rest of my family. I love you like a friend, a brother, and a son, for you have been all to me. I thank you, with all of my heart._

_Edward_

Nessie dropped the parchment on her pillow and turned with a sob to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She cried for a while before she calmed down.

"Why did we hide Jake? Why?"

"You know why, Ness. We couldn't let the Volturi find us, and when Alice and Jazz weren't in Rio, we knew that we had to go somewhere no one knew. Come on Nessie, it's okay. Let's go back to the house." He picked her up in his arms and carried her outside, where he phased. She climbed on his back and they ran for the house. When they got there, Jasper was on the porch, waiting.

"Uncle Jazz!" Nessie jumped off Jacob's back and ran full speed towards him. She laughed when she felt his happiness reach her. The pure joy she felt was almost overwhelming.

"Oh, Nessie! I'm so glad to see you! You've grown so much! You're such a beautiful young woman!"

"Uncle Jazz, I'm so happy you're okay, and Auntie Alice, and Mom and Dad, and Grandma and Grandpa, and everyone!" She sent him a thought of her expounding rapture.

"Renesmee Cullen, you are one special girl. Jacob? It's nice to see you. I can't thank you enough." Jake came walking out of the woods. They all went inside and sat on the couches to talk and wait. Alice was in the kitchen cooking for Jake, Seth, and Leah. She spoke from the kitchen.

"Seth and Leah always eat so much when they are here. It's pretty fun to cook for them because I feel like a caterer. I've always wanted to be a caterer. After being a fashion designer of course. And maybe a flight attendant would be fun too, meeting all those new people. Have you ever wanted to be anything? Oh, never mind, don't answer that. It's silly." She began to sing an aria from Madame Butterfly. Nessie took the opportunity to question her uncle.

"Uncle Jazz, why can you be around me so much now? I remember you always used to you're your distance."

"Over time, I've become quite comfortable with the sound of a beating heart and the scent of human blood. I'm not quite so guarded around you because I know I won't kill you."

"You thought you were going to kill me?"

"Yes. I'm so ashamed, but yes. The thought of killing you crossed my mind several times when you were younger. I hated myself for that, because I loved you. But now, I don't feel that way at all. Wait, let me rephrase that. I love you, but I don't feel like killing you any— well, you know what I mean." Nessie reached over to him and pressed her hand to his cheek.

"_I love you too Uncle Jazz._"

"Ah, it looks like some of your friends are here."

"JAKE! NESSIE!" Seth came bounding in the house and grabbed them both in a massive hug. Nessie squealed loudly at the thought of her life slowly returning to her.

"Seth, my main man! How's it going, boy? God, it's been what- seven years? Life's treating you well, brother." Jake grabbed Seth into another tight hug.

"Seth, I've missed you so much! Everyone! I've missed everyone so much! That includes you Leah." Nessie glanced over to where the only female werewolf was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, sure." Leah huffed quickly and stalked over to an empty chair and perched, uneasy, on the edge. "Whole place smells like leeches. Can't say I'm glad to be back." She was mumbling to herself, unfortunately, everyone heard with their supernatural hearing. Jake approached her.

"Aw, Leah, buck up. I'm back, and you can be my beta. That is, if I'm still the alpha."

"You are, Jake. We've been waiting for you." Seth smiled at him from where he and Nessie stood.

"Beta? You really mean it Jake? That's—wow. I'd be honored. But don't think that means I'm going to start liking the bloodsuckers anymore."

"Wouldn't dare." Jacob returned to Nessie's side and pulled her into the kitchen. Alice pounced on them in less than a second.

"Nessie, Uncle Emmet and Auntie Rose will be here in about an hour. I'll give you some privacy until then, but make sure you're ready because I saw Rose freaking out when she sees you. And Emmet is just going to tease you about Jake. But they both are so excited to see you, no matter what they do. They love you, and so do we." She hugged Nessie and punched Jake in the arm playfully. "Now don't destroy the table, it's an antique you know." She laughed and danced out of the room. Nessie vividly remembered when her mother challenged Uncle Emmet to an arm wrestling match, and Grandma Esme getting anxious over the destruction of her favorite dining room table. She paused and relayed that thought to Jake. He laughed. Then, a serious look came over his face.

"Nessie, we need to talk about what were going to say. To your parents, I mean. When we left, you were still a baby and there was nothing sexual about us. But now your older and, well, things have progressed. I'll block out your dad for as long as I can, but we need to tell them. They need to know how much we're in love."

"But don't they know about the imprinting thing?"

"Yes, but your dad always denied that it meant sex. I guess it really doesn't have to mean sex, but most of the time that's what happens. We fall in love, and love leads to making love. But your dad still resented that fact. He came to accept that I imprinted on you, but he never really _liked_ the idea. I can't say I blame him though, you were only a baby. But I'd also rather we came clean to the fact that you and I are together, in every way. Trust me; it will be a lot easier if we do."

"Aw, Jake, but that's so awkward."

"I know, Ness, but we have to do it." He pressed his forehead against hers and gently placed a tender kiss to her lips. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder. She breathed in his woodsy scent and immediately felt at ease. She began to give Jake some of her favorite memories of growing up with him.

_Diving in the Amazon River and wrestling with the anacondas. Hide and seek in the jungle. Hunting for the jaguars and the fight they put up. Swimming to the islands along the coast._ She had so many memories flowing between them they lost track of time. Alice burst in, towing Jasper behind her.

"They're here! They're here! Come on! In the living room! Let's go! Hurry!" Alice grabbed Nessie and Jake and pushed them through the hallway. Jasper shot them an apologetic glance as he tried to change Alice's hyperactive mood to a more sedate one. "Uh-uh, honey, that's not going to work today. Don't even bother Jazz." They reached the living room and Nessie was almost immediately barreled down by her aunt Rosalie.

"Baby girl! Oh, Nessie! I've missed you! You've grown up so much! And I missed it all! Oh God! You're so beautiful! I can't believe you're here!"

"Auntie Rose! I've missed you too! Jake's been keeping me safe though, so you don't have to worry. And sometime, I'll show you all about me growing up. I've got plenty of memories to share."

"Nessie, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Auntie." Rose gave Nessie another squeeze and then turned to Jake.

"Hey, Blondie. Shocking, but I've missed you and your nonexistent brains."

"Oh, Fido, I've missed you too. Thank you so much for keeping Renesmee safe." She reached out and gave him a hug too.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming."

"Don't get used to it." At that point, Emmet came running through the door, grinning stupidly.

"Nessie! Jake! I've missed you two lovebirds. How was life South of the border? Any action?" He laughed at his stupid innuendo, only to receive a slap from both Rose and Alice.

"I missed you too Uncle Em."

"Come here babe. Give your old uncle a big hug. Come on." Nessie jumped over the table and landed in Emmet's arms. He swung her around and then set her on the ground. "You've gotten even more beautiful than when I last saw you. You're giving Rose a run for her money." This earned him another slap from Rose, but then she laughed along with the rest of the group. Alice, who had returned to the kitchen, came out with several plated of food and handed them to anyone who could eat them.

"Esme and Carlisle will be here in 3 minutes. They're in Seattle right now. Eat up." Nessie grabbed a plate from her Aunt and began to eat the food. It wasn't as good as fresh blood, but it provided the nourishment her body needed. Jake, on the other hand, grabbed three full plates and devoured them in less than a minute. By the time Nessie was finished, she could hear Carlisle and Esme's running footsteps coming up the stairs and through the door. She stood and turned just as Esme's arms closed around her, tearless sobs racking her grandmother's body. Carlisle approached Jacob and held his hand out, placing it on Jake's head.

"Jacob. Thank you so much for keeping her safe. I am eternally grateful to you."

"Aw, it was nothing. I would have done it anyway." Esme calmed down enough to talk to Nessie.

"Darling, you're so beautiful. Your parents are going to be so proud of you. I'm so glad to have you back in my arms. I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too Grandma. And you Grandpa."

"Renesmee, sweetheart, you've grown up so quickly. And beautifully. You know you are an amazing creature." Nessie reached over and hugged her grandfather tightly. Alice soon interjected.

"Nessie, your parents will be here in 14 minutes. Get ready." Nessie ran to Jacob and buried her face in his chest.

"Ness, it's okay. It's okay. They'll be here, and they're safe. Don't worry, you know they love you."

"I know." They sat on the couch silently and waited. Nessie could feel Jasper's calm settle over the room but it just wasn't working for her. Then she heard her parents in the backyard. She looked out the window and saw them leap hand in hand over the river. Then her mother came to a dead stop as she saw Nessie. Edward held her tightly around the waist and led her slowly up the back porch at a human's pace. Nessie inhaled deeply as the door opened and gripped Jacob's hand tightly in her own.

"Renesmee? My baby?" Bella approached her slowly. Then, in a flash, Nessie found herself in her parent's embrace. Her mother was running her hands through her bronze curls and her father was pressing kisses to her forehead.

"Mom, Dad, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry we didn't come back, but I was so scared that you were dead. I couldn't lose you again. It would hurt too much." Nessie was sobbing and clutching her parents tighter. Edward hummed softly to her, a lullaby that he used to sing when she was a baby, before he spoke.

"Ness, Renesmee, It's alright. We don't blame you. All that matters is that we're here. Together, and nothing will ever take you away from us again. We'll always be together."


	3. Chapter Two

_Jacob glanced at Nessie wrestling with the black panther she had stalked. He laughed at her as she tossed it up into the air repeatedly. _

"_Come on Ness; don't play with your food." She drained its blood and threw the carcass at him._

"_There, happy?" She walked over to where he stood, her cotton dress in tatters._

"_Barely." She laughed and pounced on his back and kissed his shoulder. Then she kissed his throat. Then his cheek. He gasped and pulled her so she was clasped around his chest. He stared into her eyes and she kissed his lips._

"_I love you Jake. Not like an uncle either. I love you more than that."_

"_Nessie, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." He kissed her again, fiercely. He began running her towards their tree house cabin, kissing her all the way. Once they were inside, he tore her tattered dress off. She laughed as he tickled her sides, setting her down on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her, kissing him and nipping his shoulder. He gasped as she bit down, slicing easily through is muscle. Almost instantly, he felt the fibers begin to heal themselves. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers, his erection clearly evident through the thin fabric. As the rest of their clothes were torn off, Nessie began to moan and gasp for breath. Jake poised himself at her entrance._

"_Are you sure, babe?" She nodded, her eyes closed. He kissed her tenderly, and then slowly pushed inside of her. She shouted his name repeatedly as he moved inside her. When they reached their release together, Jake collapsed on top of her and she held him close. She sighed in contentment._

Jake's eyelids fluttered open and he saw Nessie's face smiling above him, her hand on his cheek. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed her and rolled on top of her. His tongue licked her lower lip, teasing her. She opened her mouth for him and their tongues began a battle for dominance. She broke away, gasping for breath.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. My parents are waiting."

"Mmmm. No."

"Mmmm. Yes." She gave him a quick peck and then squirmed out from under him. He reluctantly got up and grabbed her hand as she pulled him downstairs. They sat down on the couch and Jake pulled Nessie down on his lap. Alice came dancing in with plates of breakfast. Seth followed her closely.

"Auntie, where's Mom and Dad?"

"They left about an hour ago. They went to the cottage. I had a vision of your dad getting a little uncomfortable when you woke Jake up this morning, so I had them leave in advance."

"Oh, thanks. I forgot about that. Well Jake, I guess the cat's out of the bag for them. Sorry I blew it."

"Ness, hate to burst your bubble, but you dad asked me about it after you fell asleep last night and I told him everything."

"Oh. That's okay, I guess." She took a plate of food from her aunt.

"Yum. I'm starved." Seth grabbed a plate of food from Alice and sat down in the chair opposite from Nessie and Jake. He dug in heartily.

"Yuck. What is that smell?" Rosalie glided in with Emmet behind her. "Oh, it's you mongrel."

"Hey! Why did the blonde burn her ear?"

"I won't dignify you with an answer."

"That's 'cause you don't know."

"Fine, how?"

"The phone rang while she was ironing! Ha!"

".Maybe you should have just stayed in the jungle." Emmet scooped her up in his arms and swung her around.

"You have to admit, Rosie. That was a good one." Nessie giggled from Jake's lap.

"Hey, Auntie Rose, I've got a good one."  
"Oh, great. Well, let's here it."

"A blonde once shot an arrow in the air."

"And?"

"And she missed!" Nessie laughed and Jake kissed her cheek. Bella and Edward walked in through the front door. Edward was chuckling, probably at Rose's thoughts. Bella spoke up with her melodic voice.

"Oh Jake, you're starting this again? Didn't you have enough of it before?"

"Never!"

"What before?" Nessie was confused. Jake turned her around so she was looking at him.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, I refused to leave her. I was trying to convince her to get rid of you, because I thought she was going to die. No offense babe."

"None taken, you already told me this part though. What about the jokes?"

"Well, your Aunt Rose and I didn't really get along, so I always used to make fun of her with blonde jokes. She hated it, especially when she had never heard them before, which wasn't often."

"Oh, I get it." Edward came over and sat next to Nessie and Jacob. Bella came and sat on his lap. Emmet chuckled to himself. Edward turned cross.

"Shut up Em."

"Bite me."

"I will."

"Will not."

"Don't push me."

"Boys, settle down." Bella put a hand on Edward's cheek. He calmed down. "Now, Emmet, I can only assume that you were thinking about someone's sex life, and I thank you for not saying it out loud, but if you ever say a word about my, or my daughter's, sex life, I will tear your head off and burn it."

"Whoa, I'll back down little sis, but remember, you can't beat me at arm wrestling anymore."

"I think I could. If I was angry enough."

"In that case—"

"Emmet! Enough! Don't tempt my wife; or me for that matter." Edward pulled Bella's head back to press a kiss to her lips. In a split second, she turned and responded with enthusiasm. Jasper coughed.

"Um, guys. You're making Nessie nauseous."

"Sorry love." Edward reached over and stroked her cheek. Nessie turned in Jake's lap so she could face her parents.

"So, I don't really know what to do. This is all a little bit strange. Do Jake and I live with you in the cottage, or here at Grandma and Grandpa's house? Or do Jake and I live in our own house?" All the vampires began to look uncomfortable. Jake spoke up.

"What's wrong? I'm confused." Carlisle stepped forward, taking the reigns.

"Jacob, as you know, we don't age. That's not really a problem for you, because you live on the reservation. It's accepted there. Unfortunately, in our society, we can't stay in one place for too long, or we raise suspicion. We would have moved to New Hampshire earlier, but Since we were out looking for you, no one ever saw how young we stayed. But now that we're back, if someone sees us, they'll know something's wrong. We have to move."

"So what's the problem?" Nessie looked very confused. She turned to Jake and saw the same awkward look on his face. "Jake, what is it? What aren't I getting?"

"Nessie, honey, if I leave, I leave the pack again. This time, it will be permanent. I can't ask them to come with me either, because that would leave La Push unguarded. But, your family can't stay here either. So we have an ultimatum. I can leave the pack and move with you, I can stay here and you can move with your family, or we could both stay here and you'll be away from your family again."

"Oh."

"Renesmee, love, of course no one is asking you to make the choice right now, but eventually, it will have to be made. Just know that no matter what you pick, you'll always be our daughter and we'll always love you unconditionally." Edward's eyes were full of sadness.

"Jake, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere?"


	4. Chapter Three

Jake and Nessie sat in the meadow where her parents fell in love. They sat silently, waiting for something to happen; something to solve their dilemma. Nessie reached over and placed her palm against Jacob's cheek and sent him memories of their time together, one after another. Then, they abruptly stopped.

"Jake, I can't leave them."

"I know Ness. I wouldn't expect you to. I just don't know what to tell the pack."

"Don't say anything."

"Nessie. I can't just leave without saying goodbye. That would be—"

"No, I mean, don't leave. I can't let you leave your pack again, but I have to stay with my parents."

"Oh." Jake turned away from her.

"Jake." Nessie had tears rolling down her face.

"What?"

"Jacob Black. I love you. Forever. Nothing's going to change that. We're for each other, and no one else."

"I know."

"Please say something. Please." Nessie was sobbing now. She curled up into a ball and turned away from Jacob so their backs were facing each other. She looked out into the forest, wanting so badly to change everything that was going on. She winced as she felt Jacob's arms come around her.

"Baby, I love you. Don't ever think anything else. I'm just upset that it had to come to this." Nessie turned around and clutched him to her.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't—"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't ever say that. It breaks my heart." He lifted her face up to his and looked her deep into the eyes. "I love you."

"I know." He chuckled as she quoted him.

"Baby, I don't want to leave you."  
"Jake, we have to. It's the only way."

"I can move with you."

"No. That won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you leave your pack. Jake, please don't argue it. I can't let you. It would break my heart even more." He went to speak but Nessie pressed her lips against his, stopping him. He teased her lower lip with his tongue, begging her to open. She did, and their tongues intermingled. He could taste the salt on her tongue from her tears and he began to cry as well. She pushed him to the ground and lay on top of him, kissing everywhere she could reach. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing each bit of new skin as she went along. He reached for the hem of her short dress and pulled it over her head. He rubbed the small of her back soothingly as he pulled her hips closer to his. She let out a soft moan, and then a choking sob. She tore at his pants and ripped her own bra off. He tore her panties and she pushed her core against his hardness. With one hard thrust, he was inside of her. She moved against him, creating friction. He roughly pulled her head down to his and kissed her furiously. His tongue thrust into her mouth keeping rhythm with his hips. As she found herself edging closer to the brink, Nessie tore her mouth away from his and bit down on his shoulder, marking him again. He shouted hoarsely as they came together. Then, she collapsed on top of him.

A few hours later, they had separated and were slowly pulling on their clothes. Nessie was still crying, but silently this time. Jake's face had frozen in a distraught look. He turned to face her once more.

"So this is it then."

"Yes." Nessie could barely look at him.

"I love you Renesmee."

"I love you Jacob." He pulled her in for one last kiss and then turned and walked into the woods towards LaPush. Nessie stood there, watching where he disappeared into the tree line. She only moved when she heard an unfamiliar howl. It was Jacob, she knew, but she had never heard him like this. She turned away, and fled.


	5. Chapter Four

TWO WEEKS LATER

She sat on the floor of her new room. Someone came in.

"Nessie, darling, please do something. Anything. Your depression is really hurting us all."

"Please, _just go away Dad_." Nessie slapped away his hand on her cheek. Hours passed.

"Ness, come on, let's go do something fun!"

"_Shut up and get out, Uncle Em._" She slapped his hand away as well. More hours passed.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, I know how you feel, but you have to do something."

"_You don't know, Mom. No one knows how I feel. Just go away, please._"

"No."

"Mom! Please! I don't want to talk to anyone."

"So don't talk, just listen." Nessie didn't move, Edward came in and sat next to his wife on the floor.

"Nessie, darling, before you were born, and your mother was still human, I was really confused. I was so in love with your mother that I was scared of hurting her. I wasn't supposed to love her, and I couldn't see any way of us being together that wouldn't end with her death. I was scared. It was her birthday, and she was at our house with our family. They all loved her too. She got a paper cut and the scent was too overwhelming. The rest of my family went into a frenzy. I threw myself on top of her to protect her, but ended up hurting her more. I wasn't even strong enough to stay with her while Carlisle stitched her up. It really made me rethink. I decided that the only way for her to be truly safe was for me to leave. It hurt me so much, but in my mind, there was no other way. I knew she would just argue with me, so I told her I didn't want her anymore. I told her that I didn't love her. It broke me." Edward stopped and reached out to hold his wife. Bella hugged him a moment before picking up where he left off.

"I sat there in the woods where he left me, and I knew there was nothing left for me to live for. I couldn't function. A few hours later, Jacob's friend Sam found me, and took me back to my house. I was in a state of depression for months. It ripped a hole in my chest to even think about your father. My friends hated it, and I ended up losing most of them. I was so lost."

"What did you do? Dad ended up coming back, because, well, here I am, but what happened before that?"

"I started hanging out with Jacob. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle. When I did reckless and dangerous things, I broke a promise that I made to your father, and in my head, I could hear him reprimanding me. It was crazy, but it was the only way that I could remember him. I ended up jumping off a cliff into the water, but your father thought I was committing suicide, so he went to Italy to find the Volturi to ask them to kill him. You aunt Alice and I rushed there to stop him, and thank God we got there in time. I don't know what I would have done. But you see, I've been through this before. I know what it feels like to be torn away from the person you love. And Renesmee, you have to get through it. It will all work out. You know you'll see Jake again."

"But what if I don't? What if he's mad and doesn't love me anymore?"

"Nessie, I may not have liked Jacob before, but he's like my son now. I know him, and I know that he will always love you, no matter what. Do you think I would have put your life in his hands if I didn't know that?" Edward placed his hand gently on his daughter's back.

"_Can you give me a minute by myself? I really need to think_."

"Of course, darling." Nessie waited until they left before she pulled out her cell phone. She still had no messages from him. It broke her heart even more. She pocketed the phone before going out to the living room.

"Well look who it is? I forgot you lived here." Emmet reached over and play-punched her in the arm. Nessie gave him a half-hearted smile. Her father came over and held her tightly by the shoulders. He walked her to the front door. They stepped outside. Once they were out of earshot, he stopped and turned to her.

"Nessie, he will call. He's probably just confused and not wanting to hurt you any more. Don't ever doubt that he loves you though."

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're going to have to get used to calling me Edward though."

"Why? That's weird."

"Because we're going to school today, and I look a bit to young to be your father."

"School? Oh, no, I'm not going."

"Yes, Nessie, you are."

"Why? I don't need the education."

"It's a good experience."

"Fine. But I don't like it one bit."

"I don't expect you too. Let's go, we're going to figure out our story. This is the best part of moving to a new place." She and Edward ran back towards the house.

"Edward! Nessie! Come on! We've got to do this now!" Alice danced over and pulled them both to the couch. Bella came over and sat on her husband's lap.

"Rose and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Emmet and Rosaline McCarty. We got married right out of high school and we're sophomores at Dartmouth."

"Oh. Edward, how about you and I are twins, and Jazz is your best friend, but he lives with us because we adopted him. And Carlisle and Esme are our parents. Jazz and Rose can be siblings again. But she lives with Em. And Bella and Nessie are sisters. They live with us too, because we adopted them. They can be Rose and Jazz's cousins. And how about Nessie and Bella were in foster care because that can explain Nessie's moodiness. And then they lived with Jazz and Rose, but when their parent's died, they all came to live with us. And then Rose moved in with Emmet. And—"

"Alice, that's enough. I think we get the picture." Esme came over and sat on the couch. "Carlisle and I will both work this time. We'll be the Brandens. Esme Branden, Dr. Carlisle Branden, and Edward Branden. Alice, you'll go back to Mary Alice Branden, Jasper can still be a Hale, but we'll have to change the spelling. How about J-A-S-P-I-E-R H-A-I-L-E? Yes, that will work. And Bella and Nessie will be Belle and Vanessa Masen. I think that takes care of everyone."

"Okay. I think I've got it. Mom, I mean Belle, and I are sisters. We were in foster care until we went to live with our cousins, the Hailes. Then, Mr. and Mrs. Haile died and we were adopted by you. Mary Alice and Jaspier were dating which is why you adopted us. Rosaline married Emmet McCarty, and they live together now. Belle is dating your son, Edward Branden. Is that everything?"

"Yes. And if you add anything else, be sure to tell us immediately, so we can go along with it. Jasper, can you get the new papers, and we'll register everyone for school today. Emmet? You and Rose can take care of yourselves, right?"

"Don't worry Esme. I'll take care of Emmet." Rose laughed and dragged him out to the massive garage. Nessie heard Rosalie's convertible pull out of the driveway. Nessie followed suit and got in her own car, a black Ferrari, and drove to the highway. She drove for about an hour before pulling off into a secluded area. She ran through the woods until she found herself in a beautiful meadow, not unlike the one she last saw Jake in. She pulled out her phone. She had one message. She dialed the number for her voicemail quickly and held up the phone to listen. It was a message from the phone company. She put the phone down dejectedly. Not two minutes later, the phone began to buzz. She looked at the number. It was his. With a cry, she held the phone to her ear and pressed the call button.

"Jake?"

"Nessie! Oh God, it's so good to hear your voice again. I've been missing you so much."

"Jake, I know, I've missed you too. I wouldn't come out of my room for two weeks. This is my first day out, and I've already run away from civilization. I'm in a meadow right now, trying to not miss you, but it's not working."

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"I'm sorry too."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I should be there."

"No Jake, I can't make you do that. Please don't do that. It would hurt me too much."

"Ness, love, you're hurting right now."

"But not as much as I would."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They sat in silence for a while, just listening to each other breathe.

"Nessie, I've got to go now."

"Jake, don't go. Please, just talk to me for a little while longer."  
"Nessie, baby, I can't stay on the phone for the rest of my life. I've got to hang up at some point."

"But not right now. Please."

"Nessie, I really have to go. The pack is calling and I can't ignore it. I love you."

"I love you too Jake. I'm sorry." She hung up and returned to her car, starting the long drive home.


	6. Chapter Five

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Ooo, Nessie, you lookin' fine!" Nessie walked into her classroom as Sebastian, the class clown, reached out and pinched her butt. In a flash, she had him pinned up against the wall by the neck.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Whoa, Vanessa, I was just joking. Calm down honey." She pushed him harder against the wall before she let go. He fell to the floor just as the teacher came in. Nessie went to her lab table and sat next to her partner, Zephyr Quade. Nessie's parents and her aunt and uncle were all juniors, so she was stuck by herself in sophomore biology. People generally left Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward alone because they were already dating, but because Nessie was "single", the boys at school, and a few girls, hit on her frequently. Usually, she just shrugged them off, but today she was in an especially bad mood, and Seb crossed the line. Nessie and Jake got in a fight that morning. Jake really wanted to live in New Hampshire with Nessie, but she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't let him sacrifice his pack for her. She knew she had to follow in her dad's footsteps and break up with Jake, but she was too scared of what would happen. She had been postponing it for as long as she could, but she knew she had to do it soon. Zephyr noticed her unusual surly attitude and passed her a note.

_Are you okay? You seem… well, you know._

_Yeah, I'm fine, just sick of Seb's stupid antics._

_Tell me about it. Any guy who has that much audacity doesn't deserve someone as good as you._

_Thanks Z. You're so nice._

_I'm honest too._

_Sometimes lol._

_Hey, my sister wants to know if you can hang after school._

_Yeah, I'll have to let Bells know, but I think she, Eddie, Jazz, and Ali were planning on doing something after school. What's the plan?_

As Zephyr scribbled furiously, Nessie sent a thought to her father, telling him she what she would be doing after school. She knew he would have no problem, because they were all going hunting this weekend. And her parents knew that Zephyr and his sister Rizzy were nice. Edward and Bella were okay with anything that made Nessie happy these days. Zephyr pushed the note in her direction.

_We're going to the movies to see that new horror flick. And I think Embyr's coming too. Rizz wants both of you to spend the night tonight because our parent's are out of town and she doesn't want to spend the weekend with boring old me. So? What do you say?_

_I say… YES!_

_Sweet. We'll meet after school. Thank God it's last period. I don't know how much more of this drabness I could take. _

Nessie tried to pay attention to the rest of the lesson, but her mind kept wandering to Jake. She really hoped he wasn't mad at her. She heard her name and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah, sorry. What is it?"

"School's over. Let's go."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm ready. Where are Rizzy and Embyr?"

"They're waiting in the parking lot."

"Okay. Want to ride with me? I've got to stop by my house and pick up some stuff."

"Sure. I think that they'll want to come too though. Apparently, you're closet is enormous."

"Yeah, Alice loves to shop for us, but you knew that."

"Yeah." They walked to the parking lot and got in the Ferrari. Nessie saw the beat up Toyota following them in the rearview mirror. A few minutes later, she pulled into the long driveway. They unbuckled seatbelts and Zephyr pushed up the door. He went around to Nessie's side and pulled up her door as she reached around to grab her school bags. They all walked inside and followed Nessie up to her bedroom. Zephyr immediately went to her guitar and began to play.

"Damn. I still can't believe you have an Epiphone Les Paul Silverburst. That's so awesome."

"Thanks." The girls went into the closet, leaving Zephyr to his blissful music.

"Nessie, you have the most amazing clothes!"

"Thanks, and help yourself to anything you want. Ali just refills my closet when I'm running low. Here, Rizz, this would look great on you. And Embyr, try on this dress."

"Oh, Nessie, it's gorgeous! I love it!" Embyr twirled around in a pale pink designer dress from Paris.

"Take it. It's yours."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Seriously, you can have it. Wear it to prom"

"Thank you so much Vanessa!"

"No problem, just call me Nessie. I hate Vanessa, it doesn't sound like me."

"Oops, I forgot." Rizzy ran out of the closet in a floor length silk gown in blood red. It looked amazing against her inky black curls. Nessie could see Embyr's loving look towards her girlfriend. Rizzy and Embyr were so in love, it almost hurt Nessie's heart to even look at them, but she managed. After all, they were two of her new best friends. They were accepting of her, no matter how much she brooded. "Hey Z, how does this look? Should I wear this to prom?"

"Sure."

"You didn't even look. Nessie, come out here and tell him to look." Nessie came out of her walk in closet wearing a long Emerald silk dress. It fell to her knees in the front and flared to the floor in the back. It had onyx buttons that held together a corset back, and it offset her bronze curls nicely. Zephyr looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Z, when your sister says to look, you should look."

"I am looking."

"At her!" He did, for a moment, before turning back to Nessie. "Come on girls, let's change so we can go to the movies."

"Oh, Nessie, can I wear that red top? I love it so much!"

"Sure, help yourself." Nessie quickly changed and sat on the bed next to Zephyr while the girls ravaged her closet. She turned to face him. "You should really work on your manners you know."

"It's hard when there's a beautiful girl in the room."

"Yeah, your sister's quite the looker, and Embyr's not so bad herself."

"But they pale in comparison to you."

"Z, I have to tell you something." Then the girls burst into the room, arms full of clothes. Embyr spoke over the massive pile in her arms.

"Okay, we're ready to go."

"Cool. I'll drive."

"Nessie grabbed her overnight bag and headed out the door to her Ferrari. Zephyr followed close behind.

"Shotty!"

"No fair Z! You always get shotgun when Nessie's driving."

"That's because I am amazing, and so is Nessie, and only amazing people get to sit in the front of the Ferrari."

"You suck Z." Embyr grumbled as she climbed into the back of the 612 Scaglietti. Rizzy climbed in after her. They drove to the cinema, paid for their tickets, and found their seats in the already dark theatre. It was a monster movie, full of vampires and werewolves. Nessie had to bury her head in order to stifle her laughs. The director's portrayal of the monsters was horribly fake, compared to Nessie's home life. It didn't even make her heartbroken to see the werewolves because they were comical. Zephyr mistook her hiding her face as her being frightened and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Nessie knew it felt wrong, but she snuggled into his side, desperate for something to feel right in her life. She spent the rest of the movie trying to forget about Jake, so she could move on with her life.

By the end of the movie, Nessie was asleep. When she woke up, Zephyr was pulling the Ferrari into his driveway. The girls climbed out and Zephyr swiftly picked her up and carried her to his sister's room. As soon as she hit the pillows, she was asleep again. When she woke up, the digital clock next to her said it was 3:17 am. She got up slowly, as to not wake up the sleeping girls next to her, and went downstairs to the living room. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jacob. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Nessie? What it is?"

"Jake, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Be a part of this. A part of you. I need to be my own person and I'm stuck in this relationship. It's not going anywhere, and there's no way we can make this work."

"I don't understand Ness."

"Jake, I'm breaking up with you." She hung up the phone and turned it off. Then she buried her face in the pillows and began to cry. Who knew self-sacrifice would be this hard?

After what felt like several hours, but, in fact, was only minutes, she felt Zephyr's arms around her.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

"I—I just broke up with him."

"What? Who, Nessie?"

"My boyfriend, Jacob."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"That's—that's why I did it. He's back in Washington, and I'm here, and we were always fighting over the phone and it just wasn't working. I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Oh, Ness, I'm so sorry." He held her tighter and Nessie tried with all her might to pretend it was Jake holding her close. The scent was too wrong, though. Jake smelled like the woods, whereas Zephyr smelled like clean cotton and soap. It wasn't bad, just wrong. Nessie knew the only way she could deal with the pain was to try and forget Jake completely. She wondered if this was how her mom felt when her dad left. Did she try to forget him, or did she try to resurrect him in Jake? Jake. She had to stop thinking about him. She turned and pushed herself closer to Zephyr, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Z. You've always been there for me, and that's the best thing I could ever ask for." She turned so she was sitting in his lap and laid her head down on his shoulder. His hand moved up to her hair and he gently rocked her to sleep.

"Nessie? Ness, hey, wake up."

"Wha--? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. That probably wasn't very comfortable for you."

"No, I didn't mind. Do you feel better?" As soon as he mentioned it, Nessie felt the flood gates open.

"I'd just rather not talk about it. Can we do something fun today?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" He brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. His hand fell to her locket. "What's this?"

"Oh, it's just a locket my mom gave me before I left. How about we go have a picnic?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Rizz and Embyr won't be able to go though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, well, you're not going to kill me or anything, right?" He chuckled and she laughed at the thought of him actually being able to kill her. He was only human; she could easily take him. "By the way, what are Rizz and Embyr doing today?"

"They're getting their hair done for prom. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Oh, yeah. That's today." He tightened his arms around her.

"You don't have to go, you know. I don't mind staying home and keeping you company. It's not as if I was planning on going with anyone."

"No, I have to go. My family is making me, some sort of 'experience' thing. But could you go with me? I don't think I could handle Seb's comments today."

"I'd be honored. Now let's go on our picnic."

"This early?"

"It will be a breakfast picnic." He scooped her up and carried her to her car. "Stay here, and I'll go get a basket and a blanket."

"Okay. Oh, I'll drive! I know the perfect place." About fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the woods leading to Nessie's new meadow. They got out of the car and hiked down to the clearing.

"Oh, Ness, this is beautiful! How'd you find it?"

"I used to have a spot like this back in Washington, and when I was upset, I would go there. The other day, Jake and I got in a huge fight, and I just ended up here. Cosmic, huh?"

"I'll say, but I'm glad you found it. This place is amazing!" He spread the blanket out and they began to eat. "So, tell me, what's your story? I know a lot of little things about you, but I've never seen the big picture."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, it's pretty crazy."

"I'll handle."

"So, you know my sister, Belle. Well, she and I were living with our parents a few years ago. They were pretty bad. Well, my dad at least. He got really violent sometimes. My mom tried to get him to stop, but she couldn't, so she put us into foster care. She knew our dad would never leave alone, so she had to stay behind to protect us. That's why she gave me this locket. It says 'More than my own life' because she loved us more than her own life. Well, anyway, we went to live with our cousins, the Hailes. They were really nice, but then they died in a car accident. It was horrible. Rosaline was over eighteen, so she couldn't go into the system. She and her boyfriend Emmet McCarty got married, and now they both go to Dartmouth. Jaspier's girlfriend, Ali, got her parent's to adopt us because she didn't want us to be sent away. We were all living in Washington, and I fell in love with Jacob Wolfe. He was a friend of Belle's, but Eddie didn't like him, so he always hung out with me. We were inseparable. And then Carlisle got a job offer here in New Hampshire, so we moved here. Jake wanted to move with us, but I wouldn't let him leave his family for me. That's why we were always fighting. I knew the only way I could convince him not to move was if I told him I didn't love him anymore, so last night, I broke up with him. And that's where I am now."

"Wow, that's rough. You've had a pretty crazy life. I take it you still love Jacob though. Am I right?"

"I don't know. I wish I didn't. It would make this so much easier. I'm just trying to forget him. Maybe that will make the pain go away."

"Oh, Ness, I wish you weren't hurting. I'd do anything to make the hurt go away."

"I know." She leaned over and hugged him tightly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Can we go back to my house? I've got to get ready for tonight. Prom, remember?"

"How could I forget, when I'm going with the most beautiful girl in New Hampshire." She giggled and laid back on the blanket, basking in the sudden sunlight. "Did anyone ever tell you, you almost sparkle in the sun?"

"Really? Weird." She laughed.

"No, it's beautiful. You always look beautiful." He picked her up and carried her through the woods to the car.

"You can put me down. Really, you don't have to carry me."

"Nope, I'm going to carry you all the way to the car. Relax."

"Fine." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek again, this time, leaving her lips there slightly longer than before. She tried hard to push Jake out of her mind. He set her down when they got to the car, but before he let her go, he brushed his lips against hers very gently.

"I'm really sorry, and I know that it's probably not the time, but I just had to do that. Don't be mad." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to it, so bear with me if I emotionally break down, but I'm goin to try to give this a chance."

"That's all I could ever ask for Ness."


	7. Chapter Six

When Nessie and Zephyr got back to her house, she sent him to the family room with a tux and a movie.

"You stay down here, put this on, and watch this. I'm going upstairs to get ready, so don't peek."

"I won't. You look beautiful." Nessie giggled and ran upstairs. She pulled out her phone and checked her inbox. She had 42 texts from Jacob. She didn't want to read them. She tossed the phone in the corner of the room and went to her closet. It was obvious that the rest of her family had returned from hunting, because Nessie's closet was full of possible prom dresses. She went through and tried on each one. She finally settled on the emerald green one she had worn earlier. She pulled a pair of black stilettos out and sat in front of her mirror to start her hair. She curled it and pulled it up, pinning it back with the emerald hair combs she found in her dresser. For her makeup, she put a little eyeliner on, and clear gloss on her lips. She found a black satin choker that she put on, and then went to her full length mirror to see the final product. She looked beautiful, she knew that, but there was a sadness in her eyes that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried. She retrieved her phone from the floor and opened her inbox again.

_Nessie, please don't do this. I promise I won't hurt you. I love you._

_Ness, please let me see you. This is killing me. I love you._

_Nessie, I love you. I love you so much. Please don't do this._

_Renesmee, please. I love you._

The rest of the texts followed suit. She had voicemail messages from him too, but she didn't want to listen to those. She couldn't hear his voice and keep her composure. She heard the house phone ring. She figured it was Rizzy or Embyr, so she asked Zephyr to get it. She could hear him even though he was downstairs. She could also hear that it wasn't the girls on the other end of the line, and she was glad that she didn't answer it.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Who's _this_?"

"This is Jake."

"Oh. This is Zephyr, but you won't know me."

"Yeah. Is Ness there?"

"Hold on, let me check." Zephyr set the phone down and came upstairs. He knocked on Nessie's locked door. "Hey Ness, it's Jake. Want me to tell him your not home?"

"Yes please." Nessie sank down to the floor, thanking God for Zephyr's good sense. She listened to him walk downstairs and pick up the phone.

"Um, she's not home right now, can I take a message?"

"Look, Zephyr, or whoever you are, I need to talk to my girlfriend. It's important. So why don't you just go back and tell her to pick up the phone. Seriously dude."

"Jacob, she doesn't want to talk to you, and you're just making it harder for her. Do Ness a favor and leave her alone. She's torn up as it is."

"That's why I need to talk to her. I love her, and she still loves me, and I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"I'll let her know."

"Yeah. Thanks. Whatever." He hung up. Zephyr came back upstairs and knocked on Nessie's door again.

"Hey, Nessie? You want to go out for an early dinner before prom? I'm pretty hungry. Breakfast was hours ago, and I'm ready for some more food."

"Okay." Nessie didn't move.

"Hey, Ness? You're going to have to open the door so we can get in the car."

"Oh. Yeah. Hang on. " She stood and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door. Zephyr saw her and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Nessie. You look breathtaking." He swept her into a gigantic hug. She held onto him tightly, her eyes shut and squeezing back the tears that threatened to escape. She had to stop letting Jake get to her. This night was going to be about her and Zephyr, and there was nothing Jake could do about that.

"Thanks Z." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her downstairs and out to her car. He helped her into the passenger seat and then strapped himself into the driver's seat.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Forks" she muttered under her breath.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Oh, um, how about that little place in Claremont?"

"The Indian joint?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Okay." Zephyr turned onto the highway and began to head west toward Claremont. Nessie reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He laced their fingers together and brought them up to his lips. It took about an hour before they reached the restaurant. Zephyr pulled into a parking space and helped Nessie out of the car. They walked in and got a table. The waiter came over and got their drink orders. Later, when their food came, Nessie began to eat, although she wasn't that hungry. She wished she was hunting with Jake. Jacob. He kept creeping into her thoughts. She wished it wouldn't happen, but it always did. She could barely focus on her dinner, let alone the drive back to the prom. When they arrived at the hotel, Zephyr led her inside to the ballroom. Her parents, uncles and aunts were already there, dancing away. Zephyr wrapped his arms around Nessie and led her to the dance floor. They began to sway back and forth, until Alice came over and pulled her away to the bathroom. Nessie followed blindly.

"Nessie, what's going on?"

"I broke up with Jake."

"Oh, Ness, why?"

"It wasn't working. It hurt too much to keep fighting with him. I just want him to be happy."

"I understand. But are you and Zephyr now?"

"I don't know, I think so. I kissed him, but I think I'm only doing this to forget about Jake. And I think he knows that too. He's just a really good friend, and I love him, but I don't think I could ever be in love with him." Nessie reached over and hugged her aunt tightly. Then she turned and went back into the dance. She found Zephyr again, and hugged him. They started to dance again. Then, she smelled something familiar; that deep woodsy scent. She dug her face into Zephyr's neck, trying to block out the scent. She just wanted to forget about Jake, but now she was even smelling him. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Jake was there. She jumped up and threw herself into his arms.

"Jake! Oh, Jake! You're here!" He kissed her forehead.

"I know baby. I love you."

"Wait, Jake, you're here! No! You can't! You've got to go back."

"No, Nessie, I can't. I love you too much. I would gladly give up my family to be with you." Nessie pushed herself out of his arms and backed up to where Zephyr was standing. He put an arm around her protectively. Then, suddenly, Edward appeared and began to push them all towards the door. Emmet and Jasper followed in his lead. Once they were outside, Nessie began yelling, while Zephyr and Edward held her back.

"I can't believe you Jacob! I told you not to do this, but you ignored me! I can't do this Jake." Zephyr tried to calm her down.

"Nessie, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything."

"Yeah Ness, wait, who the fuck is this guy?" Emmet came behind Jake and held him back while Edward spoke.

"This is Zephyr, he's a friend of Nessie's and if you hurt him or anyone else tonight, you will be sorry." Nessie began to calm down and Zephyr let go of her.

"Jake, please don't do this to me. You're hurting me, and I can't handle it. Just go home, and don't come back."

"But Nessie, baby, I love you. And you love me." Emmet let go of him.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Well, you thought wrong Jake."


	8. Chapter Seven

TWO WEEKS LATER

Nessie was once again back in her bedroom, not moving. It was spring break, and she was staying home while the rest of her family went on their vacations. Her parents were going to Criação Isle, a small island her father had bought her mother a while back. Carlisle and Esme were at the Isle Esme; Alice and Jasper were on a plane to Paris; and Rose and Emmet were on a yacht in Thailand. Nessie sat still on the floor while Edward pounded on her door.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am respecting your privacy by not breaking down this door, but I swear, if you are still in here by the time we get home, I will smash it down. And your mother will help me."

"_Leave me alone Dad!_"

"Nessie, darling, we're leaving now, but please, get up and do something." Bella came up and stood outside her daughter's door by her husband.

"Sweetheart, I called Zephyr, and he's coming over. I suggest you let him in because I've given him permission to take an axe to your door. He's got something he needs to tell you and it's very important."

"_Fine. I'll let him in, but only him. You two need to leave. Please. Just go."_ Edward told his wife what Nessie said, and they swiftly turned and went. No less than five minutes later, Zephyr was standing outside her door, knocking. She slowly got up and opened it. He came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nessie, I know we haven't talked since prom, but I want you to know I'm not mad at you. I love you. You're my best friend. And I love you enough to know that you need to see Jacob. And he needs to see you. You're killing yourself Ness, and it's not working for me. So get up. I'm kidnapping you. Belle and Eddie left me plane tickets, and we're going to Washington. Pack your bags. Now!" Zephyr pulled Nessie to her feet and began to throw clothes into a small carry on. She went to her closet and grabbed her jacket. She also grabbed the small promise bracelet Jacob had given her when she was a baby. It no longer fit her wrist, but she liked to carry it with her nonetheless. She went to her car and Zephyr climbed in beside her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Ness, look at me. You can do this. I'll be there with you, and I know you'll be fine. Jacob loves you unconditionally."

"Thanks Z. You're my best man. I love you." She put the car in gear and drove to the airport. Once they were on their plane, Nessie began to freak. "Zeph, I can't do this. He probably hates me. I was so mean to him. And I still can't let him move here, so how will the situation change? I just can't do this!" Zephyr grabbed the sides of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Nessie, things like this have a way of working themselves out. It will all be fine." He kissed her forehead and pulled her against him, so her head was on his shoulder. She fell asleep.

"Nessie?"

"What?"

"We're here."

"Oh, God." Nessie took Zephyr's hand as he helped her up. He pulled her through the airport and got the rental car that was waiting for them. Zephyr took the wheel and followed the GPS to LaPush. Once they got there, he pulled into Jake's driveway and went around and got Nessie out of the car. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she bolted into the woods. Zephyr followed her. Once he got to the tree line, she stopped him. "Go find Jake and tell him if he wants to see me, to meet me in the meadow." With that, she turned and ran. She didn't stop running until she got there. She stopped suddenly at the tree line. Jake was already there, sitting in the sun. He turned to face her slowly.

"Not again." He rubbed his eyes. She walked to him until he could reach out and touch her. His hand slowly came up to brush against her cheek. As soon as he felt her skin, he roughly pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. She reciprocated full-heartedly. "I thought I was dreaming about you again."

"No, I'm here. I had to see you Jake. I lied. I love you."

"I know. I always knew. Even when you said you didn't, I knew."

"How?"

"I just do."

"Well, you thought right." And with that, he crushed her against him and kissed her until she couldn't breathe, and even then, he didn't stop kissing her. And she didn't care. She loved him, and he loved her.


	9. Chapter Eight

When Nessie woke up, her hand was against Jake's cheek as he held it there, watching her dreams. She waited for him to wake up, but he didn't. She bent down to kiss him and he suddenly grabbed her tightly to him and kissed her. She broke away and traced her fingers against the bite mark on his shoulder from earlier. It was already healed, leaving only a faint pink line as a scar. She kissed the scar tenderly and then sat up. She pulled her clothes back on and tossed Jake his. Only when they were both fully clothed did she return to his embrace. He pulled her on his lap and began to stroke her hair. She sighed and put her forehead to his.

"_I'm sorry._"

"Why?"

"We shouldn't have done that. Nothing's changed Jake. You still can't move to New Hampshire, and I can't stay here. We're going to have to be apart again."

"Don't worry, Ness. These things have a way of working themselves out. We've got all of spring break together, and let's just make the most of it. No thinking about the future. Just us."

"_Okay._" She held his hand tightly and stood up. He bent down and tied his pants to his ankle, as per usual, and phased. Then, Nessie climbed on his back and he began running through the woods. Suddenly, about a mile from the tree line he stopped. Nessie froze knowing something was wrong. He gently slid her off his back and phased so he could talk to her.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"There's a slight problem. Something we really didn't think about?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Quil just told me that Leah imprinted."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?"

"On your friend Zephyr."

"Oh. Damn. That's not good. Does he know now?"

"No, but he will. Come on, we've got to go home now." They quickly ran back to Jake's house and grabbed a change of new clothes before heading to the beach. By the time they got there, the rest of the pack was sitting in a circle by the cliffs. Zephyr and Leah were sitting together. Sam and Emily were there as well. Jacob leaned over and whispered in Nessie's ear."

"Sam joined my pack after there was no one left in his. He's still a little bitter over his status change, so it's probably best not to mention anything about it."

"_Okay._" Nessie clutched Jake's hand tightly and sat down beside Zephyr.

"Hey, Ness! I see you and Jake hit it off. But what's going on? Who are all these people?"

"Um, they're mine and Jacob's friends. I guess they can explain it better than I can."

"Yeah, all Leah said was that there was going to be a bonfire with some traditional stories."

"So, you and Leah?"

"Yeah, I guess. It was the weirdest thing. I was looking around for Jake but I couldn't find him, so I went around asking where he was. I met this kid Seth, and he told me Jake was already in the meadow, so he offered to let me stay there. I was just chilling on the couch when Leah walked in, and it was like BAM! I don't know, we just sort of clicked."

"I'm really happy for you Z, and for Leah. You two are so cute together."

"Yeah, I just hope she feels the same way."

"Trust me, she does." Jake stood up from Nessie's side and called for everyone's attention. He offered for Sam to tell the stories, which he politely declined. Jake looked around to everyone else. They all shook their heads. Jake sighed and sat down again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to start." Jake turned to Nessie and pulled her close. Then he began to tell the stories of the Quileutes. About halfway through the story, things began to click for Zephyr. He didn't say anything though. Leah reached over and grabbed his hand. Zephyr didn't pull away. Nessie put her hand over Jake's.

"_That's a good sign._" Jake stopped the story and looked at Nessie.

"Hey, babe, why don't you tell us about the 'cold ones'? You know it as well as us."

"Okay. So, there are these 'cold ones'. Some of them are evil, but not all of them are like that. There was a coven of them here, but they weren't evil. They didn't hunt humans for food, only animals. They found that they could survive off the blood of animals just as well as off the blood of humans. These 'cold ones' formed a truce with the humans, but the wolves didn't like that. They still didn't believe that this coven wasn't evil. Eventually, one of the 'cold ones' fell in love with a human, and they produced a hybrid offspring. The birth of this offspring caused the mother of the child to be turned into a 'cold one'. The wolves hated this, but then, one wolf imprinted on the hybrid child. He split from his pack to join them, but the pack followed him, and he became the leader." Jake paused her for a moment to explain what imprinting was. Then Nessie began again.

"The 'cold ones' and the wolves lived peacefully together for a bit after that, until the leaders of all 'cold ones' showed up. They call themselves the Volturi. The Volturi were frightened by this hybrid, and wanted to exterminate the whole coven. This coven gathered several other 'cold ones' from other covens and called them together to witness against the Volturi. Unfortunately, the Volturi didn't listen, and the wolf grabbed the child and ran away. They lived in hiding for seven years as the child grew into a young woman. Then, they returned here. The coven was together again, but had to leave for their own safety. The hybrid chose to live with her coven, and left the wolf behind." Nessie cut off abruptly. She couldn't talk anymore. Jake held her against him and rubbed her back soothingly. Zephyr stood up.

"So wait. These wolves, are they—are you? And Nessie, does that mean that you're the—but wait, then where are your parents. I'm lost. I need to think—to wrap my head around this. Please excuse me." Zephyr turned and began to walk down the beach. Leah stood to follow him, but Nessie stopped her.

"Hey, let me. I know what he needs to hear, and I've got to tell him something. I'll go talk to him."

"But, is he okay? Do you think he can handle this?"

"If there's one thing I know about Zephyr, it's that he can handle anything, given some time. He'll be fine, just let me talk to him, okay?"

"Thanks Renesmee."

"It's Nessie, and you're welcome." She ran after Zephyr, no longer bothering to slow down her speed in front of him. He knew she wasn't normal. She reached him in no time and quickly pulled him into a big hug, as tight as her slender arms could hold him.

"Z, please tell me you'll be okay."

"I don't know, Nessie, I just don't know."

"Come on, Z. I'm the same person you've gotten to know these past few months, I've just got some different DNA." Zephyr pulled back and looked at her. She smiled up at him, and tried to get him to laugh.

"Nessie, you spring this wolf shit on me, and tell me you're not human, and expect me to be okay?"

"I'm half human."

"And half 'cold one?' What the hell is a 'cold one?' Some weird sort of vampire thing? And you pal Jakey over there is a werewolf? And Leah too?"

"Yeah."

"That's it, I'm out of here."

"Z—Zephyr—wait! You can't just go!"

"Like hell I can! Something tells me you'll be able to fend for yourself."

"Physically, yeah, but emotionally? You think I can handle losing the only real friend I've ever had?"

"Your only friend? What about Jake, and Leah, and your 'coven' or whatever you call it. I was probably just going to be your next meal!"

"Zephyr, that's disgusting, and wrong. I'd never hurt you. Just like I know you can't hurt me! Please Z, don't do this to me." Nessie reached out and grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek. She turned her face into it so he could feel her tears. He inadvertently wiped them away, then snatched his hand back.

"Nessie, I can't do this. Just go be with Jake and be happy."

"Zephyr, don't you understand? I can't be happy with Jake if I'm hurting from you." She grabbed him again and pulled him close to her.

"Nessie, I—"

"Zephyr, shut up. Can't you see what you're doing? This is why we have to run and hide. Because people like you—you're despicable. I can't believe you. Not only are you hurting me, you're hurting Leah. She imprinted on you. That's not something you can ignore. Don't break her heart, she can't handle it a second time."

"What do you mean, a second time?"

"You know Sam and Emily, they were at the campfire. Before Sam imprinted on Emily, he was engaged to Leah. And then he just dropped her, and she didn't know why. He'd never met Emily before in his life and Leah knew him for all of hers. And Sam couldn't explain the whole imprint thing to her because nobody knew about the werewolves at that time. Sam was the first one in a long time. Leah's been through hell, which is where her whole badass attitude comes from. Don't let her get hurt again."

"She didn't tell me."

"She didn't think she'd have to."

"But what about you? What's your story? Because I'm pretty sure it's not the one you told me when we met." Nessie took his hand and led him back to the campfire.

"You're just going to have to sit and listen." She pulled him down next to her, and he held out an arm for Leah. She crawled into his embrace with a big smile. He squeezed her once before settling in to listen to Nessie. "Three years before I was born. My dad, Edward, or Eddie as you know him, moved with his family to Forks, Washington. His family consisted of his sister Alice, his brother Emmet, Emmet's mate Rosalie, and Alice's mate Jasper who also happened to be Rose's sister. Well, sort of. You see, Carlisle and Esme pulled this family together even though none of them were really related. Anywho, my mom, Bella, met Edward and they fell in love. It was a rough three years because my mom was a human still, and her blood 'sang' to my dad. My mom was friends with Jake here, only Jake had an uber-crush on my mom. He even kissed her, but that's just a little gross. A lot happened before my mom and dad got married, but that's too long to tell now.

"Well, my mom and dad finally got married and they went on their honeymoon. Keep in mind that my mom was still human, because she got pregnant, which is not something vampires can do. Well, I grew fast, really fast. I was really hurting my mom and everyone but Auntie Rosalie hated me, because I was killing my mom. I tried not to, but she was too fragile and I was growing too fast. I ended up killing my mom when it was time for me to be born, but my dad changed her just in time, and she became a vampire. Everything was good because Jake imprinted on me and became the leader of a new pack, the Alpha, but then the Volturi came. Like I said before, they were threatened by me, so my mom made Jake run off with me. We his for seven years until I was a full grown adult, I told you I grew fast, and then we came back. Turns out my family had been looking for me. But then came a problem."

"What happened? Did the Volturi come back?"

"Here, let me show you. You'll understand better."

"Show me?"

"Yes, show you." Nessie put her hand on his and 'showed' Zephyr everything leading up to the present. "There, you see?"

"What—what was that?"

"Vampires all have gifts. They have something from their previous life that they carry over with them. Carlisle brought his care, Esme brought her mothering, Rose brought her beauty, and Emmet brought his strength. But some gifts are stronger. Auntie Alice can see the future, and Uncle Jazz can make people's emotions feel certain ways. My dad can read everyone's mind, except for my mom's. She's a shield. She can block all sorts of powers, and protect others too. Apparently, that's how they won the fight against the Volturi. Without their freaky powers, they were helpless. So they ran away."

"But what about you? You never had any other life."

"I'm unique. I took my dad's gift and flipped it. I can't read minds, but I can make other people read my mind. And my mom can keep everybody out, but no one can keep me out, which only really effects her. I've never met another shield."

"I get it."

"So, are you good with all of this?" Leah looked into his eyes with hope as Nessie asked.

"Yeah, just don't eat me."

"With pleasure." Nessie turned to Jake who gave her a big kiss. She broke away to see that everyone but Zephyr and Leah had left the campfire. But they were lost in their own world and didn't notice. Jake picked up Nessie and carried her back to his house so they could give the new couple some privacy. Nessie hopped out of his arms and ran to his bedroom. She missed it and buried herself in his familiar smelling bed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, did you miss the bed more than me?"

"Yes."

"You little—" He lunged and began to tickle her.

"Jake! Jake! Stop! I didn't—miss—I didn't miss the bed more than you!" He stopped tickling her as she screamed breathlessly. He gathered his in his arms and held her close. "I just missed your smell. And your warmth. And it felt nice to be here with both of them again. Of course, it holds nothing to the actual you."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you Jake, my only love." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead and laid her down on his bed. He pulled the covers up over her and crawled in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist so they were spooning, and then he began to kiss her hair. "Jacob?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this."

"What is it hon?"

"Where's Billy? I haven't seen him." Jake froze. Hi didn't know what to say. Nessie turned in his arms.

"Jacob, is Billy—is he dead?" Jake didn't say anything, he only nodded his head. Nessie placed her hands around his neck and pulled his forehead to hers. Tears spilled out of his eyes as well as hers. They just clung to each other. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I—we should have been here. Oh God. I'm sorry."

"Nessie, there's something else." She pulled away.

"What is it Jake?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this. I wanted you to hear it from your parents."

"What is it Jacob. Tell me?" Her voice grew more urgent.

"There was a fire here at the Rez. It was down at the hut on the beach, you know, the fishing hut. There was an explosion from one of the gas cans and a beam fell down on Billy's wheelchair."

"That's horrid, Jake."

"He wasn't alone."

"What?"

"Charlie and Sue were with him. Billy was still alive and Charlie wouldn't leave him. Charlie dragged Sue out and then went back for my dad. Charlie could have been alive today, but he wouldn't leave Billy. They both died in that fire, and Sue's still in the hospital. She's in a coma, and they don't think she's going to wake up."

"Jake. Does my mom know?"

"Yeah."

"My grandpa. He never got to see me grow up. Oh God. Why did we leave?" Jake pulled her close and tried to soothe her but she just kept sobbing. Jake heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Leah and Zephyr standing there.

"Jake, I heard Nessie while we were on the beach. Is she okay?" For the first time, Leah showed concern for someone of vampire descent.

"Not really." Zephyr pushed past him and ran toward the sound of Nessie's sobs. He opened the door to Jake's room and rushed to her side.

"Ness, sweetie, what's wrong?" Nessie threw her arms around Zephyr's neck and began to sob louder. Jake came in and picked her up off the bed and carried her into the living room. Zephyr followed and sat on the couch beside her. Jake picked up her phone and went outside. Leah sat down on the other side of Nessie and tentatively patted her back. Nessie put her hand on Zephyr and Leah's faces and showed them why she was so upset. Leah began to silently cry as she remembered her friend's and her mother. Zephyr gathered them into a big hug and soothed them both. Jake came back in and picked Nessie up. He loaded her into his rabbit and came back inside for Zephyr and Leah. They all climbed into the car as Jake drove off the Rez. He drove like a maniac until he slammed the breaks in the driveway Nessie's old cottage. Nessie looked up when she saw where she was.

"J—Jake, why are—are we here?" She hiccupped as he carried her into the cozy home. Zephyr led Leah in, who had begun to shake with silent sobs.

"Because I called your family and told them what happened. All of it. And now they're coming home, but I'm not sure if they're as welcome on the Rez as you are."

"Jake, why did you call them? They didn't have to come? I'm fine, see?" She tried to clear her tearful face of emotion, but just broke down into sobs again. Jacob picked her up as Zephyr carried Leah, and they set them down on an empty bed, where they fell asleep in their daze of hysterics. Then, he and Zephyr sat down in the living room to wait.


	10. Chapter Nine

Nessie opened her eyes and felt Jacob's arms tighten around her torso. She was upset, but she didn't know why. Her eyes were swollen and her face was puffy. Suddenly, as if floodgates opened, a rush of the previous day came swirling back at her and she began to cry again. Jacob woke up and held her close as she cried. Then he pulled back, dried her tears, and took her face in his hands.

"Nessie, your parents are here. They're over at the Cullen Mansion, and they're waiting for you."

"Okay. Where's Zephyr and Leah?"

"They already went over there. Your father wanted to talk with Zephyr."

"Oh. Alright. Jacob?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm sorry for being such a wreck."

"You wouldn't be the Nessie I love if you didn't care this much."

"Yes I would." Jacob laughed and scooped her up. He phased and Nessie held on to his back as they ran towards the mansion. When they got there, she climbed off, he phased, and they went inside together. As soon as her mother saw her, she ran over to hug her daughter. Nessie clung to her mother while her father rubbed his cold hands on her back. When they broke apart, Nessie saw Zephyr and Leah sitting together on the couch. Nessie went over and hugged them both. They all sat in the living room and talked for a while whilst Nessie calmed down. Then, suddenly, Nessie stood up.

"I want to see her."

"Who?" Jacob leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"Sue. And then I want to go visit Grandpa's grave. And Billy's too. But first I want to go see Sue."

"Renesmee, darling, you know she's not awake. You won't be able to talk to her." Bella looked upset.

"I know, it's just something I have to do."

"I'm going with you." Leah stood up and crossed the room to where Nessie was standing. Then, the two boys joined them.

"We're going too." Jacob spoke gravely. Then Edward stood.

"If you're all set on going, please let me do one thing."

"What, Dad?"

"I'm driving." Edward reached for Bella and together they walked to the immense garage. Bella clutched her husband's arm tightly as she walked. Nessie didn't know why, but she didn't want to think about it at the moment. They all piled in the suburban that Nessie knew was her grandpa Cullen's, and Edward floored it to the highway. In less than 15 minutes, they were at the Forks Mercy Hospital. Nessie ran in with Leah following closely behind her. When they found the room, Nessie looked at the chart by the door.

"Sue Swan?" Bella came up behind her.

"They got married sweetheart. While you were gone they got married. I never met her as my step mother. I never got a chance, and now it's too late." Nessie let out a strangled cry for the both of them. Not only had she lost her grandfather, but she also had a grandmother that she would never see her as a grown woman. Nessie opened the door to the room and crossed the floor to her grandmother. The rest of them circled the bed as well. Nessie put her hand over the frail woman's and held it tightly.

"Ness, what are you showing her?" Jacob spoke quietly.

"Nothing." Then Nessie gasped. She knew what she could do. She brought up all the memories she could think of and pushed them through her hand to Sue's. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "Jacob, she saw. She saw me grow up, and she saw my mom and dad, and she saw you, and she saw Leah and Zephyr. I showed her everything. Now she knows." Leah came over and squeezed Nessie in a huge hug.

"Thank you. You showed her what she's missed and that's the greatest thing I could ever ask for." Nessie hugged her back and then walked out of the room. She went to the car and they all climbed in and drove to the cemetery. When they got there, Nessie ran to the graves of her grandfather, and Jacob's father. She knelt down and placed her hands on the side by side graves and let the memories flow. She knew that they wouldn't see them, but it made her feel better all the same. Then she got up and walked back to Jacob. He hugged her and soon, everyone else joined in. By the time they got home, the car had an awkward silence about it. Edward was the first to break it, but he spoke softly.

"Nessie, Zephyr, I'd like to talk to both of you when we get back. Alone, if you don't mind."

"Okay dad."

"Sure Eddie, I mean Edward. Or Mr. Cullen. I don't know."

"Edward is fine Zephyr." Edward pulled the car into the garage and they all piled out. Leah and Jacob ran to the field where they phased in plain sight before running off.

"God, I'm so not used to that."

"It's okay Z. Pretty soon it will be common place."

"Nessie, will you come inside with your mother and I? You too Zephyr." They did as Edward asked and sat on the couch across from Edward and Bella. This time, Bella was the first to speak.

"Renesmee, you've already made this choice once, but it's new to Zephyr. The two of you are in the same boat. You've become part of two families on opposite sides of the country. Zephyr, you obviously can't leave like Nessie can because your parents wouldn't understand, but Nessie has been separated from her family for seven years and doesn't want that to happen again." Edward took over for his wife.

"And Jake and Leah can't just leave their pack or there would be serious consequences. The two of you are going to have to figure out the future before it happens. What are you going to do?" Nessie looked grim. She, unlike Zephyr, knew how it felt to be separated from her love. It hurt more than anything. She showed her pain to Zephyr so he would understand. He winced.

"I don't want to be apart from Leah. I can't do that to her. But you're right. I can't just leave my sister and Embyr. Besides, it would raise too many questions." Nessie got an idea. It wasn't the greatest, but it would work, if the rest of her family was up to it.

"We have to die."

"What? Renesmee, no, you're not killing yourself." Bella looked horrified.

"Not literally. Zephyr and I stage our deaths, Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Renesmee, darling, I hate to tell you this, but that was a tragedy. It didn't end well." Edward chuckled.

"Well, duh, but this time both parties will be well informed. This way Z and I can leave without anyone freaking out over us being gone. It's perfect."

"Renesmee, sweetheart, I'm just not sure if this is the best idea. If Zephyr is 'dead' he'll be saying goodbye to his family forever. It would cause so much more hurt for him. Remember how you felt in Rio? At least you got to see us again. Zephyr would never be able to see his family again. Ever." Bella calmly explained this side of the situation to her daughter. Suddenly, Zephyr stood up.

"I have an idea. It requires some time and work."

"What is it Z?"

"We go back to Forks and pretend like nothing has changed. You and I are still developing a relationship, only we've gotten more serious over the break. We go around pretending like we're in love, and then you 'die'. I'm so heartbroken that I run away. That way I have a reason for being gone. And I'm eighteen, so if I leave a note, I won't be filed as a missing person. And then, I can come back every so often to see my sister and Embyr. Does that sound like it could work?"

"Absolutely! Z, you're so pro at this. When should I die? Oh, and we absolutely have to let Jake and Leah know about this."

"Honey, they already do. They've been in the woods listening this whole time. I could hear their thoughts." Nessie heard the familiar pad of Jake's footsteps as he padded across the lawn. A few moments later, he and Leah both walked through the front door. Zephyr pulled Leah onto his lap and kissed her cheek. Nessie leapt onto Jake's back from across the room. They started to wrestle and she accidentally popped Jacob's arm out of its socket. Zephyr flinched.

"I'm still not sure if I can get used to that." Jake carefully guided his arm back to its rightful place as he leaned over to kiss Nessie on the lips.

"Don't worry bro, after one night of great sex, it won't seem as strange."

"Jacob Black! You are the most vulgar man I've ever met, you leech loving bastard." Leah blushed furiously as Zephyr pulled her closer. Edward and Bella both stood up.

"Bells and I are going to go call the rest of the family and tell them what's going on."

"And then we're going to book a flight back to New Hampshire. Jake, it's so good to have you back with us. You're my best man. And Zephyr, Leah, I'm glad you found each other. We love you both and welcome you to our—eccentric—family." She kissed her husband lightly and then pulled him out of the house to the car. The two couples then settled onto the various couches and "watched" a movie. Within moments of the opening credits, everyone was asleep; exhausted from the overwhelming, yet rewarding, day.


	11. Chapter Ten

THREE MONTHS LATER

Nessie and Zephyr walked down the hall hand in hand. She relayed the plan to him through her thoughts as they walked to their biology class.

"_After school, we'll get in my car and I'll drop you, Rizzy, and Embyr off at your house. Then I'll pretend to have forgotten something at my house and I'll drive towards there. Once I get far enough away, I'll crash the car. Then my family will come and help fabricate the evidence. I think Alice even got a Jane Doe body from some clinic in South America. She has too much fun with this, I swear."_

"Wait, but that wouldn't look like you. Someone would figure it out."

"_Z, we're going to make the car explode. It will burn long enough that no one would be able to recognize 'me' but I'll leave something personal in the car that you or Auntie Alice or someone would be able to identify in the morgue later. Auntie Rose even found a locket just like mine to put on the body. You'll see the explosion from your house and freak out. Call my cell a few times and then call the cops. Give us a good half an hour after the initial explosion to make sure the car's torched enough. Be pretty hysterical and punch something. Like a wall. Then, when you actually find out I'm 'dead' go numb. Hide in your room and don't let anyone in. I'll come visit you later tonight to fill you in on what happens after. Sorry we've had to keep this from you, but Uncle Jazz thought it would be safest."_

"It's okay. I understand why. I'll probably be able to act better because it's fairly new to me and I won't have practiced."

"Shh, someone will hear you."

"I didn't say anything wrong, just that I can't act." They made their way to their shared lab table, all the while keeping up the charade of being head-over-heels in love. As they sat down, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, lingering just long enough to tell him something.

"_Most importantly, don't act like this is your 'last day' with me._"

"I love you, baby." Zephyr wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her full on the lips just as the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Quade, I'm going to have to ask you, _again_, to keep your hands and face to yourself. Let's keep the 'P' out of the 'PDA'. Capisce?"

"Capisce."

"_Way to go stud muffin._" Nessie brushed her hand against his as she reached for an extra piece of paper. The class dragged on. By the time the bell rang, Nessie had gone through the plan in her head several times, and she was sure Zephyr had done the same. School was out.

"Mr. Quade, before you go, I'd like to have a quick word with you. Alone." Zephyr turned to Nessie and placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I'll meet you at your locker. Love you."

"Love you." Nessie quickly walked out of the classroom. She laughed to herself as she heard her biology teacher lecture Zephyr on the glories of first love, but the demerits of public displays of affection. She almost didn't notice Sebastian come up behind her. He had left her alone for the most part, since she had Zephyr had gone "public" but that didn't stop him from being vulgar around her. He pushed her up against the lockers.

"Hey baby, did you know that your hair and my hips are perfectly color coordinated. Wanna see?"

"Fuck you Seb! Get your hands off me you bastard!" She pushed him away and punched him in the face. He doubled over, blood gushing from the break.

"You bitch!"

"Excuse me? What did you just call my girlfriend?"

"The cunt punched me in the nose!" Zephyr, who had suddenly appeared beside Nessie, reached over and grabbed Sebastian's nose. He twisted hard and Sebastian all but screamed in agony. He ran off toward the men's room as Zephyr grabbed Nessie's hand. They walked out to the car together. Rizzy and Embyr were leaning against it having a deep conversation. Zephyr ran over and wedged himself in between them, slinging an arm around each of them.

"God, Z. You can't even let your sister have an intelligent conversation with her girlfriend without butting in." Nessie laughed as she walked up beside them.

"Well Rizz, you know Zephyr likes to pretend he's the most intelligent one of the bunch."

"Emphasis on 'pretend'. Wait, Z, why do you have blood all over your hand?" Embyr grabbed it and looked more closely.

"Oops. Guess I forgot to clean it off." He wiped his hand off on his shirt.

"Want to clue your dear sister in?"

"Zephyr's hand had a run in with Sebastian's nose."

"Damn, Zeph! You must have hit him hard!" Embyr mock punched him on the shoulder.

"Actually, Nessie hit him. I just grabbed his nose and twisted it."

"Aww, always the weakling. Way to go Ness!"

"Hey! Loser." They all laughed and got in the car. As they drove, they made plans for Nessie and Embyr to spend the night. They were going to all rent movies and order Thai food. Nessie pulled into the Quade's driveway. The all got out and went inside.

"Shit. I left my wallet at home, and it's my turn to pick up the tab. I'll run home really quick and get it." Nessie turned and headed towards the door.

"Baby, it's okay. I'll get it this time."

"No, Z, you paid last time. Besides, you probably don't have any money."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Zephyr, you sit down. Someone needs to order the Thai food while Rizzy and Embyr go pick up the movies. I'll be right back. Order me some coconut curry. Oh, and don't forget my dessert!"

"Right. White rice boiled in coconut milk with sliced mangoes on top. Got it. Hurry back to me."

"I always do." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Eww! You guys! Mucho PDA! Zephyr, you should know better! Didn't you get in trouble with that in Bio?"

"How'd you find out Embyr? You're not even in that class!"

"I have my sources." Nessie opened the door and began to walk to her car. She took a brief mental picture of her two best girl friends, knowing this was the last time she would ever see them again.

"See you guys in a few! Love you!" There was a chorus of "Love you's" half-heartedly flung back at her. She knew that they were sincere though. She almost hated what she was about to do, but she knew it was the only way. A small tear slipped down her cheek as she pulled out of the driveway. About a mile down the road, she pulled the car over. Her family slipped out from behind the trees and quickly began to work. Bella pulled her daughter away from the car and Nessie began to sob quietly. She hated leaving Rizzy and Embyr. They really were two of her best friends. Nessie watched as Emmet smashed the car into the tree. Rose and Alice put the body in the car and the locket around her neck. They all stepped back as Edward doused the car in gasoline and then threw a lit match. The all ran as the car exploded. Nessie stopped in the middle of the forest. Her father quickly turned around.

"Go, Renesmee. But don't let them see you. Be careful." Without another word, Nessie turned and fled toward Zephyr's house. As she got closer, she could hear Zephyr "panicking" along with Rizzy and Embyr. Nessie scaled the back of the house and hid in Zephyr's room. She listened to him try to call her cell phone, which was now burning inside the car. Finally, Zephyr called 911. She waited, listening to her three friends sob. She could hear the sirens in the distance, and waited. About an hour later, there was a knock on the front door. Nessie listened as Zephyr answered it.

"Zephyr Quade?"

"Yes. Please, tell me, was that my Nessie? Is she okay?"

"Son, I'm sorry."

"I'm not your son! And you're not sorry!"

"Zephyr, wait!" Rizzy and Embyr called after him as he fled up the stairs. Suddenly, his door opened and Zephyr found himself face-to-face with his dead girlfriend. Nessie closed the door quickly and hugged him tightly.

"Z, this hurts me. I'm so sorry."

"Nessie, it hurts me too, but we've got to do it. You know why." She cried as he carried her over to the bed. They sat together while Nessie listened to the sheriff downstairs.

"You are?"

"I'm Rizzy Quade, Zephyr's brother. This is my girlfriend, Embyr. We're friends of Nessie's. Is she—is she dead?"

"I'm sorry, but it appears so. We won't know for sure, until the family ID's the body."

"But can't you do like, DNA testing or something? It might not be Ness."

"Well, in the fire, we lost most of the dental records and any useable DNA. It was almost as if she was cremated. But there was a cell phone in the glove box that matches the description of hers. We also found a locket that got caught on a branch. Do you know if Vanessa had a locket?"

"Her name's Nessie! She hates Vanessa!" Nessie could hear Rizzy sobbing and had to strain to hear Embyr over the cries.

"Nessie had a locket that she always wore. It's her. She was driving to her house to get her money. It was her turn to buy movies and food. We were going to have a sleepover. We do that a lot. Did. We did that a lot. I guess it probably won't happen anymore. Nessie was my best friend."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The sheriff's scanner went off, and Nessie heard that her parent's had ID'd her possessions. There was no going back now. The sheriff said his goodbyes and drove off. Nessie quickly got up and hid in the closet. Zephyr took the cue and buried himself in his bed, facing the wall.

"Zeph? Can we talk?" Embyr gently opened the door. Rizzy had calmed down slightly so both she and Embyr were crying silently. Zephyr rolled up into a tighter ball.

"Z, it was her. She's gone."

"I don't believe you. Go away. Nessie will be back here soon. She'll come in, and run up here. She'll bounce on my bed and laugh at me for being to lazy to pick up the food. And then she'll drag me down to the car and we'll go and get it together."

"Zephyr. She's gone. As in dead. As in not coming back. Ever."

"Come on Zeph, don't do this. Be strong, for Nessie. She wouldn't want you to do this. She's watching us right now and shaking her head. She wants us to be happy."

"Happy? Happy?! Get out of my fucking room, and go ask yourselves how happy you are!" He threw a pillow at them and they hurried away.


	12. Epilogue

TWO WEEKS LATER

Zephyr slowly walked down the beach, hand in hand with Leah. They hadn't spoken at all that day. It was strange. They finally stopped at a fallen tree on the beach. The branches were twisted up and the trunk was bleached from the salt and sun. It was Zephyr's and Leah's special place, like the meadow for Jake and Nessie. They sat down together on the faded wood. Zephyr wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulder and held her close.

"You going to tell me what's up, baby?"

"Z, you know, before I met you, I was a hard-ass. Seriously, I was one of the most stubborn people in Washington. Everyone hated being around me because I was such a bear. But I wasn't always like that."

"What happened, hon?"

"I was in love with Sam. We were young, but more in love than anyone I'd ever known at the time. We were engaged. And then, out of the blue, he wouldn't talk to me. And then I found out he married Emily. I was heartbroken, and he wouldn't even tell me why. And then they got pregnant, and I knew there was no chance left for me. I was depressed, suicidal, I was a wreck. I started being inconsolable and rude because it was the only way for me to cope. And then, out of the blue, I was a werewolf. The only female werewolf ever, and Sam was my Alpha. It was like my own personal Hell had swallowed me up. That's why I jumped at the chance to join Jake's pack. But even then, I was hopeless. No one ever thought I could fall in love again. I was a lost cause. A freak."

"Leah, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You saved me. As soon as I imprinted on you, my life was starting over for the better. But I realize that it's not fair for you. You have no choice in this matter. You given up so much for me. You've given up your life, your family. I just wanted to give you the chance to leave, if you wanted. Because you can leave if you want. I know it doesn't feel like you can, but it's possible. That's how you start aging again. Once you reach the age of your mate, you stop growing, until you sever the bonds of imprintment. Then you start growing, right where you left off. So I know it's possible for you to leave. I just need you to know that."

"Leah, how could you even think that? I love you. I love you so much. I wouldn't give this up for the world. I'll be with you for as long as I live, Leah. And there's nothing that's going to change that, unless _you_ want it to."

"I love you too Zephyr, and I don't think there will ever be a time when I'll stop wanting you. But there's still something I need to tell you. And I don't know how, because I don't know how it's going to work, or what's going to happen to us. But it's happening, and I'm pretty sure there's no stopping it."

"Yeah?"

"Z, I'm pregnant." He scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around the beach. They fell down breathlessly, kissing and hugging on the sand. "Wait, stop! What are we going to tell the others? And when?"

"We'll tell them tonight at the tribal meeting. And we'll tell the Cullen's there too. I have a feeling we might need Carlisle's help with this, seeing as neither of us have experienced it before. And there's never been a female werewolf to give birth before. We have no idea what's going to happen."

"Okay. I guess I can try to hold my breath long enough for an examination."

"Sweetheart, they really can't smell that bad."

"Zephyr, they smell horrendous. But I do have to admit, ever since we've developed this new truce pact, I have been getting more used to the smell."

"I'm sure you have."

"Can we go find Nessie and Jake? I want to tell them before everyone else."

"Come on baby, hop on. Let's go." He picked her up piggy-back style and they walked back down the beach together, towards Jake's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake and Nessie were lounging on the couch, watching a movie when Zephyr and Leah came in.

"We've got some news."

"What is it Leah?" Nessie patted the couch beside her for Zephyr and Leah to join them.

"Um, well, I'm not quite sure how to say this. I though it would be easier. Zephyr? Help?"

"Leah and I are having a baby. Well, Leah's pregnant, and it's mine, that is. I won't actually have to do any of the pushing or shoving or anything like that." Nessie squealed while Jake leaned over to high-five Zephyr.

"Who else knows?"

"You."

"What's going to happen?"

"Z and I are going to tell everyone at the campfire tonight and we're going to ask Carlisle for some assistance. We're not quite sure what's going to happen, what with me being the only female shape shifter in existence that we know of."

"Props for being freaks! Freak Squad to the rescue!" Nessie leaned over and gave Leah a big hug. They talked for a while, until Leah and Zephyr left to get ready for the big announcement. Nessie leaned into Jake's embrace as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I wish it were us Jake. We'll never have that chance to be happy. I can never get pregnant. It's anatomically impossible."

"Honey, we don't need a child to be happy. We have our friends, and family. We have each other."

"I know that, Jake. But we can never have a child of our own to love."

"Ness, if that's what you want, we can adopt. I've got no problem with another mouth to feed; Lord knows we've got plenty of food around here."

"Jake, really? A human baby being raised by vampires and wolves? Like that'll fly."

"It's not that strange, Ness. There are plenty of non-vampires and non-wolves on the rez. Plenty of kids here grow up without ever shape shifting."

"I guess. Maybe we can talk to my parents about it and see what they think about the idea. I'm just scared about the whole age thing. What would happen when it got older than us?"

"We'd just have to take it as it comes. And who knows, maybe you can get pregnant. You weren't supposed to be possible, and then, you happened."

"Way to put it, Jake."

"I try. I love you, you know."

"I know. _I love you too, for all my long, long life._"


End file.
